


A Chat With Jimmy Novak

by Ryley_Edlund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryley_Edlund/pseuds/Ryley_Edlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every few months, Castiel leaves his vessel to let him sleep, eat, and do whatever else he wants. Dean and Jimmy have a bit of a chat about how Jimmy is now able to hear Castiel's thoughts when he is inside his body. Dean is curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chat With Jimmy Novak

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot thingy that I am very proud of and it's my first submission to this website, so I hope it leaves a good first impression and that you all enjoy!

Dean walked into his [motel](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9381682/1/A-Chat-With-Jimmy-Novak) room and sat a white paper bag that said "White Castle" on it down on the table. Next to it, he sat down two cases of 6 packs of beer. He knew that Cas was coming tonight to leave his vessel, Jimmy.

Every few months, Cas would leave Jimmy's body to let him rest, eat, drink, or whatever. In the mean time, Cas would either go back to heaven or use another temporary vessel.

Giving Jimmy some time away from him made Cas feel a little better about ruining his life and tearing his family apart. Jimmy never argued or tried to run away because he knew that it was either him or his daughter and he hated the idea of his daughter having to do what he does. He wanted Claire to live a normal life. Still, despite all of this, Dean had to watch over Jimmy to make sure he didn't try anything.

Dean always found these days to be awkward. Awkward because imagine looking at the person you're in love with and it's not even that person anymore. True as it was, Dean was in love with Castiel, but every time he left Jimmy's body it was just a reminder that it wasn't Cas' true form. And if-by some god-given miracle-Cas actually loved Dean back, they could never do anything about it because he would always know that that poor bastard was stuck somewhere inside. This was one of a billion reasons Dean wouldn't tell anyone about his feelings for Cas.

Dean grabbed a beer and sat down on one of the beds in his motel room. Usually, Sam would be there to help watch over Jimmy, but tonight Sam was out on a hunt with Bobby. Dean had to get through tonight on his own.

He was only able to take a few swigs from his beer before he heard a voice from across the room.

"Hello, Dean."

He nearly spilled his beer and jumped out of his skin. "Dammit, Cas! Didn't we talk about this? You scare the crap out of me when you do that!"

Cas was sitting on the bed across from Dean and he tilted his head in confusion. "I thought that was only in your car." He said, squinting his eyes at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, half in frustration and half in confusion. "Well, all the time. It's just more dangerous in the car... Nevermind." He took another long gulp from his beer. "So, are you going up to heaven or are you getting another meat suit?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't have to spend the night alone with Jimmy.

"I will be returning to heaven for a while." Dean's heart sank and apparently his body showed it because Cas quickly added, "But I will try to pick up a vessel if Jimmy needs more time than expected." Dean nodded, trying to look indifferent and took another swig of his beer.

Cas moved to get under the covers of the bed. "I'll see you soon, Dean." And with that, a brilliant light shown out of his mouth and eyes. A sound like the hum of a church chorus sounded. Then, as quickly as it had started, it all stopped and Jimmy sunk into the bed, eyes closed, and his breathing became steady.

Dean watched T.V. for about three hours or so until he heard Jimmy roll over in the bed. Dean thought he would sleep for much longer than this. He turned off the T.V. and turned to see if Jimmy was actually waking up or just turning in his sleep. He saw Jimmy staring back at him with angelic blue eyes.

"Hi, Dean." He yawned.

Damn, even his  _voice_  was different when Cas wasn't in there.

Dean managed to keep a neutral face while looking at him and replied, "Hey, Jim. I thought you'd sleep longer."

Jimmy stretched out in the bed and let out a loud groan before saying, "I guess I'm just  _really_  hungry. Do you have any food?"

Dean pointed at the table. "I got you some White Castle. The burgers might be cold by now, though." Jimmy's face lit up and he damn near leaped out of bed and skipped to the table.

He emptied five burgers out of the bag and looked at Dean, "You're the best."

Dean smirked a little and commented, "I didn't know what you like on your burgers, so I got everything on them and you can pick off what you don't want."

Jimmy quickly unwrapped a burger and took a large bite out of it. He let out a sound like a moan, "This is perfect. Mmm, I'm in heaven."

Dean laughed at the irony of that statement, as he was sure Jimmy has actually been to heaven.

A few moments passed where the only thing Dean could hear was the sound of Jimmy scarfing down the burgers and unwrapping new ones. Dean knew he should probably say something, he just didn't know what.

After a few more minutes of silence and Dean scrambling through several different conversation starters, Dean let out, "So, how have you been? Like, has traveling around with Cas gotten any better for you?"

Jimmy took a few seconds to chew and gulp down his mouth full of burger before responding, "It still sucks, don't get me wrong, but when I think about the alternative..." His words trailed off and he seemed to unfocus his eyes before clamping them shut and shaking his head. "I guess I just got used to it after a while." He finished.

Dean narrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Jimmy took another bite of his burger and said, with his mouth half full, "I mean, it's not as bad as it used to be. And I guess me and Castiel have been connected for so long that now I can hear his thoughts when I'm in there."

Dean instantly perked up with interest. He always wondered what went down in Cas' head, but never wanted to ask. "Oh yeah? And what does a guy like Cas think about?"

Jimmy swallowed hard and opened a beer. "Well, you, for one." He took a long swig of the beer.

Dean's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What? What do you mean?"

Jimmy let out a loud sigh, "I mean, you're all he thinks about! All day, every damn day, and the guy doesn't sleep, you know! Just Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean! Dean this and Dean that! No offence, but it's kind of annoying. He has such a big crush on you, it's not even believable. Then, when he's around you, he  _studies_  you. Just stares at every little bit of you. And yes, I mean  _every bit_."

Dean gaped at Jimmy for a few moments. His mind was trying to comprehend everything he just heard. Jimmy was babbling on like a 12-year-old little girl. Was he even telling the truth? What reasons would he have to lie? He gawked at Jimmy for a few more seconds before actually asking. "Are you kidding?"

Jimmy looked away from his burger and at Dean for the first time since this conversation started. He took a gulp of beer and put on a serious face. "Dean, I get a maximum of a few hours out of three or so months in my own body, do you really think I care to lie?"

Dean narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when he heard an all too familiar phrase from from an unfamiliar voice behind him.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean spun around and saw a young boy in the corner by the night stand. The boy was about 5 and a half feet tall, scrawny, had shaggy red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a Maroon 5 t-shirt and grey sweat pants.

Out of instinct, Dean reached for the gun he kept hidden under his pillow and asked, "Who are you?" in the most intimidating voice he could manage.

"Dean, it's me. I'm Castiel."

Dean didn't know whether to burst out laughing or save Cas the embarrassment, but he chuckled out, "Cas... you're riding around a 14-year-old?"

The boy in front of him crossed his arms and shifted his body awkwardly. "He's 16. He is only a temporary vessel until Jimmy is prepared to let me back in." He looked up past Dean and said to Jimmy, "Are you finished refueling or do you require an hour longer?"

Jimmy took another swig of his beer and shook his head. "No, I'm full and rested. You might as well get back in me now."

The teenager in the room crossed over to the table to sit across from Jimmy. "Good." He said, simply and placed his had on Jimmy's cheek.

A bright light emitted from both their eyes and mouths and the chorus sang once again. Dean had to cover his eyes this time to keep from going blind. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Cas sitting up straight in his chair and the teenager hunched over, passed out against the table.

Cas got up and walked over to Dean. "Thank you, for watching over Jimmy, Dean." He said in his familiar, Castiel-like, deep voice.

Dean just smirked one side of his mouth and nodded. "No problem, Cas." He barely muttered.

Cas turned back to face the teenager. "I'll take this one back to his home. I came to him in his sleep, so he should think it was all a dream." With that and the flutter of wings, they both vanished.

Dean stood there for a few moments, wondering if Cas would come back and if he did, whether he should bring up what Jimmy had told him. Even if he did, what would he say? What would be the point?

He decided to try to not think about it and shut up these questions with a beer... or two.


End file.
